Voromee State
History Voromee State is located on the coast of the western most continent on Sanghelios. A volcano looms over the more inland regions of the State. During the early years of Voromee State the only source of wealth were the shells of a reef dwelling creature. These were often traded for goods between Makuree State to the north, andTamasee State to the south. Voromee State was very slow on industrialization, while neighboring states were constructing elaborate villages and prestigious temples, inhabitants of Voromee State were restricted to simple steel and wooden structures. When a vessel arrived from Makuree State bearing gifts in hopes for a friendly relationship, they also taught the Voromees the art of ship making. From that point on Voromee State became a thriving and prosperous metropolis. Due to the lack of land, Voromee State started expanding inland in the hopes of controlling the whole continent. The First Kaidon The founders of Voromee Keep believed in strength and honor as the key virtues in life. When Voromee Keep was first established, Riku 'Voromee appointed himself as the first Kaidon. Riku had a short temper and couldn't handle the fact that his State was lacking the needs to grow his empire. Under his first act as Kaidon he mobilized all of his warriors at the river Grakioge on the border of a neighboring state, intending to conquer it at all costs. Thus the Battle of Grakioge had begun. Suffering the most casualties Vorome State will ever see, Riku pulled the rest of his warriors back into their home State. Riku suffered from a sword wound on his right leg, ending his military career. Devastated by his personal defeat, Riku ordered his son Deku to replace him as Kaidon. A group of radicals saw this as an act of cowardice and sent assassins after Riku. This was expected, so Riku disappeared from Voromee State, traveling to the island southeast of the State. Most presumed him dead, others believed he would return to strike back at those who threatened to kill him. But Deku was a beacon of light in those dark times, and he helped create a time of peace in Voromee State. The Burning of Hanjutu Hanjutu, built near an active volcano, has been the capital city since the first pioneers came to the land now known as Voromee State. As the epicenter of all activity, Hanjutu has seen destruction, violent protests, and natural disasters. But the most recent of Voromee State's volcanic activity left Hanjutu in ruins. One fateful afternoon all was quite in the village of Hanjutu, young Sangheili were training in the courtyards of Voromee Keep. Peasants were out tending to their farms and crops. A mild earthquake triggered a volcanic eruption deep inside the volcano, and lava began spewing out of the cracks. As the pressure built, the top of the volcano blew straight off and the rubble landed through out Hanjutu, killing many. It seemed as if all were doomed to perish, but a few villagers managed to escape the falling rubble and the rain of lava. Thak 'Voromee, the current Kaidon of the time, was one of those few. When the volcano ceased spewing lava and the molten rock had stopped falling, the villagers came to see what was left of their once glorious capital. Spare a few peasant's homes and an armory, all was destroyed, including Voromee Keep. When Thak and his highest officials arrived in the nearest village from Hanjutu, a conclusion was agreed upon. To avoid any more catastrophic events and be forced to rebuild, the capital city would be moved closer to the coast, and would be utilized as a sea port. The new capital would be named Kaldahi, and with the new location came new technology. Some of Thak Voromee's most trusted officials suggested building the new Voromee Keep out in the ocean, so in the event of another volcanic eruption the keep will be safe from any lava flow. Thak agreed without hesitation, and started construction on the new keep. When it was complete The Kaidon's quarters and other important sections were built out in the sea, as the lesser sections were built on a shallow rock bed, so if anything were to happen, the Kaidon would remain safe and could easily rebuild. Voromee Keep remained stable and successful well into the Human-Covenant War. As a strong sense of safety and power swept through the coast, a different tone was felt in the villages near bordering states. Rumors of an attack on Voromee State floated around the villages, which eventually lead to the mobilization of warriors on every border across Voromee State.